Par la Rose et le Lys
by Aelig
Summary: Ils sont ennemis, partenaires, amis, amants. Tantôt l'un ou tantôt l'autre, peut-être tout à la fois. Ils sont eux, à deux - ensemble, marqués par les lèvres et les mots de l'autre. Deux êtres destinés à se retrouver, s'unir, s'aimer. Deux êtres que le Destin ne peut que réunir... - FrUK Week 2017.


**Titre du recueil :** Par la Rose et le Lys

 **Titre de l'OS :** Toujours

 **Thème :** Royalty/Cardverse - Lavender.

 **Rating :** K+ par sécurité.

 **Personnages :** Francis Bonnefoy/France || Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre || Mentions d'Alfred/USA et de Matthew/Canada.

 **Paring :** FrUK.

 **Genre :** Romance, peut-être un peu de Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'image de couverture de m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est de moi !

 **N/A :**

Coucou coucou tout le monde ! :3c

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien ! Pour moi ça va, tranquille on va dire.

Cette fois, je me suis lancée dans la FrUK Week ! J'ai une amie qui m'a passé un lien, je crois que ça se passe plutôt sur Tumblr mais comme je suis une thug je poste ici moi /PAN

J'espère avoir traité correctement le thème ! Je vous avoue que je me suis relue rapidement, j'ai tout écrit ce soir mais je suis pas franchement satisfaite de mon texte. J'ai néanmoins réussir à écrire plus que ce que je ne pensais, donc je suis quand même un peu contente !

Bref, plein de blabla pour pas grand-chose, tho- Passons à la suite !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _TOUJOURS_**

 **-X-**

* * *

Sourire.

Les gens passent autour de lui, mais il ne bouge pas, comme figé dans un instant que lui seul connaît. Peu le remarque – qui est-il, après tout ? Une personne de moindre importance pour la plupart – juste un parmi tant d'autres, qui ne se distingue que par ses traits enchanteurs.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant...

Sourire.

Tous l'ignorent, et lui attend. Il est loin, loin de tout, mais il sait, et il est fier. Incroyablement, indubitablement fier. Ils peuvent dire tout ce qu'ils veulent – lui connaît la vérité, et personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Sourire.

Enfin la cérémonie d'intronisation prend fin, et le nouveau monarque se lève. Il le voit se diriger vers le buffet, auprès duquel il se tient – mais le jeune homme est aussitôt interrompu par tous ces nobles qui ne souhaitent que se faire bien voir. Il le regarde répondre, courtois, attentif à chacun, poli. Il est fier, si fier.

« Vous devriez arrêter de fixer votre roi ainsi. On pourrait se poser des questions. »

Francis sursaute un instant, et son regard se pose sur l'homme qui s'est doucement glissé à ses côtés. Son sourire, perdu le temps de la surprise, revient orner ses lèvres charmeuses, décorant avec attrait son visage et sa peau parfaite. Il est connu pour être le plus bel homme de la cour, après tout – avec ses boucles blondes attachées par un nœud de soie, ses grands yeux bleus qui font fondre âme et cœur, même les plus endurcis, ses manières et son comportement en tout point élégant et poli – tout ce qu'on attend d'un noble de haut rang, après tout. D'un homme qui sert au plus près le pouvoir royal – de la plus belle des façons à son regard à lui, d'une tâche ingrate mais qui rend riche pour la plupart des autres.

« Et vous, ne devriez-vous pas surveillez la salle ou le monarque de plus près, très cher ? » répliqué-t-il d'un ton badin.

Son vis-à-vis hausse ses sourcils plus fournis que la moyenne. Ils surmontent deux émeraudes brillantes, vigilantes, qui même si elles regardent de temps à autres Francis, passent plus de temps à surveiller attentivement les convives.

« Je suis très bien ici. »

Francis, lui, ne le quitte pas de ses orbes qui font tant jaser les jeunes femmes – et les moins jeunes – de la cour. Arthur est toujours si sérieux, en démontre sa moue concentrée, ses muscles tendus, la main posée négligemment sur son épée prête à être dégainée. Ses cheveux – qui font autant sa réputation que sa fine lame et sa rigidité quasi-effrayante – partent dans tous les sens, continuellement décoiffés. Francis a toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait un certain style – aujourd'hui encore plus, l'habit d'apparat du Capitaine de la Garde lui donnant un cachet non négligeable.

Ils sont tous les deux si calmes, presque distingués – si proche l'un de l'autre, si loin du reste de la salle entièrement tournée vers le nouveau monarque.

« Il a bien grandi. » remarque sobrement Arthur, alors qu'il saisit un verre de vin et le tend à son comparse.

Francis l'accepte et trempe doucement ses lèvres dans le breuvage, son attention une nouvelle fois tournée vers la tête couronnée.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas peu fier de mon travail. Mais vos leçons lui ont été très utiles, elles aussi. »

Arthur esquisse un sourire satisfait à l'entente du compliment sous-jacent. Son regard se détend un léger instant, juste le temps de regarder le précepteur du prince – non, du roi. Puis il reprend sa surveillance, ses mains dénuées de coupe d'alcool, tout entier à sa surveillance – comme à sa discussion avec son comparse.

« Pas trop de narcissisme, tout de même. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher maintenant. »

Un éclair d'amusement brille dans les yeux bleus.

« Alfred... Non, pardon, Sa Majesté, était un enfant... Difficile. L'élever n'a pas été facile. Vous en savez quelque chose. »

Francis pose son regard amusé sur son compagnon, qui ne semble lui prêter plus aucune attention – mais un bref instant, il se perd dans ses souvenirs, lointains comme plus proches du moment présent.

Le roi et la reine n'avaient jamais pu accorder trop de temps à leurs enfants, tout à leurs affaires d'État. Alors Francis, désigné pourtant comme simple précepteur, avait passé la moitié de son temps à surveiller les jeunes jumeaux, à les consoler, les dorloter, à discrètement les prendre dans ses bras pour les embrasser sur les deux joues dans les éclats de rire des petits – à leur apprendre, les gronder, les surveiller, les protéger, les aimer. Comme un simple paysan peut le faire avec ses enfants, mais comme un roi ne peut se l'accorder.

Et Arthur, Arthur l'avait assisté dans sa tâche. Lui devait donner les leçons d'escrimes, de stratégies militaires parfois – et il s'était montré particulièrement apte à corriger le comportement des héritiers du royaume, à les discipliner. Alors les deux avaient parfois travaillé de concert, main dans la main – façon de parler, bien sûr.

« C'est vrai. » murmure doucement le Capitaine de la Garde. « Mais il fera un bon roi. »

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres à présent, et Francis le considère comme une victoire personnelle. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'est fixé le but de faire étirer vers le haut le plus souvent possible les lèvres du si stoïque soldat. Jusqu'à lors, il a eu des réussites pleinement satisfaisantes – et quelques défaites, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il vient une nouvelle fois déguster la boisson que son comparse lui a transmise, son regard s'étant de nouveau fixé sur le nouveau monarque qui a réussit à avancer de quelques mètres dans la foule.

« Je suis fier de lui, vous savez. » dit doucement Francis.

Une certaine nostalgie vient voiler son visage alors qu'il fixe encore le tout jeune homme couronné. Il sait que le passé est derrière eux désormais, et que plus jamais il ne pourra se permettre la même familiarité qu'auparavant. Oh, bien sûr, Alfred comme son frère l'accepterait, l'encouragerait en privé. Mais... Il ne pourrait plus se le permettre de la même façon. Il aura ce rôle, cette oreille attentive qui entendra les problèmes de son roi, cette épaule sur laquelle il pourra venir se plaindre et s'épancher à n'en plus pouvoir. Il le sera toujours – mais il ne pourra plus se permettre de se comporter aussi familièrement.

« Moi aussi. »

La réponse est à peine audible, mais elle est là. Arthur vit le même genre de dilemme – lui aussi s'est attaché à ses enfants bien plus haut placé que lui. Lui aussi ne pourra plus qu'être une ombre silencieuse à leurs côtés – et l'angoisse lui serre déjà le cœur.

Un instant, le monarque les voit, et il semble s'illuminer un instant, leur sourit et adresse un signe de tête, avant de retourner à la foule qui l'entoure.

Et eux, bien loin de toute cette agitation, paraissent bien seuls dans l'immensité de la salle.

« Arthur ? » L'inquiétude orne soudain l'apparence même du si élégant précepteur. Il n'ose regarder son camarade – et ami ? – mais son attention est toute tournée vers lui. « Resterez-vous à mes côtés, malgré la fin de ces instants auprès de nos princes ? »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, une douleur peut-être – un peu de cette solitude glacée qui hante son si troublant regard. Et Arthur ne peut que l'observer, encore, le contempler dans toute sa douloureuse beauté.

Et doucement il se place devant Francis, attrape sa main – sans faire attention au reste du monde qui les ignore. Il la baise, du bout des lèvres, plante son regard dans le sien – émeraudes contre saphir, forêt contre océan.

« Je resterai toujours à vos côtés, Francis. »

Parce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leurs chemins entrecroisés, leurs destins entrelacés – pourquoi se quitter ? Pourquoi tout abandonner ? Ils ont des yeux brillants qui se cherchent, des mains qui se trouvent, des lèvres qui se parlent leurs propres langues, à eux et eux seuls. Et leurs cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, comme une languissante protestation à l'idée de se séparer un jour.

Oui, pourquoi se quitter alors qu'ils se sont enfin trouvés, lentement apprivoisés, doucement acceptés, finalement aimés ?

Pourquoi, alors qu'ils sont ensemble, perdu dans l'immensité de cette pièce – de ce royaume – qui n'avait d'yeux que pour cet enfant qu'ils ont élevés à eux deux ?

Un léger murmure, un dernier qui franchit leurs lèvres – un écho qui doucement résonne entre eux.

« Toujours. »

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plut ! :3c

Si tout va bien, on se retrouve demain (ou dans quelques heures, plutôt) pour la suite de la week ! Le thème m'inspire pas mal, donc j'espère un texte meilleur !

Je vous fais des bisous à tous, portez-vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :3c

*keur*

(Petite minute d'auto-pub : Si il y a des intéressés, j'ai une page Facebook et un compte Twitter où je parle un peu de mes fics. Liens en haut de mon profil !)


End file.
